<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars Shorts - March 2020 by RobinPlaysTrumpet15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272756">Star Wars Shorts - March 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15'>RobinPlaysTrumpet15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Shorts and One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Married to the Job, Mild Language, Oh my god they were quarantined, One Shot, Shorts, Writing Exercise, almost, do not copy to another site, prompts are loosely followed, writing prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts and one shots prompted by my <i>vode</i> while we're quarantined. Prompts are unconnected unless specifically stated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Shorts and One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dystopian AU & awful first meeting - Codywan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic isn't <i>exactly</i> what the prompt asked for? But that's alright.</p><p>Prompted by whollyjoly, one of my favorite <i>ori'vode</i>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan did not want to be out of the house any longer than he had to be. It seemed the whole planet was under a quarantine or shelter in place order. His younger brother and sister were home from school, which was both a blessing and a curse. At least this way he knew they wouldn’t be getting sick or helping spread the illness. This also meant, however, that Obi-Wan had to deal with them all day.</p><p>And feed them.</p><p>They hadn’t been prepared in the food department to have all three of them home constantly. Ahsoka wasn’t so bad. She ate chicken nuggets, applesauce, and grape juice for almost every meal. As long as he got plenty of that, she’d at least be good during lunch times. She was also still relatively little, so she didn’t eat a whole lot.</p><p>Anakin was the real problem. He was a growing teenage boy and ate, almost literally, everything in sight. All the time.</p><p>Two weeks, at the very least, stuck in the house was going to be a nightmare.</p><p><i>‘At least the restaurants are still offering take-out,’</i> he thought to himself.</p><p>He checked his watch quickly. He’d only been gone ten minutes, but already he wanted to be done. None of them could afford to get sick. Ahsoka was still little and their foster father was immunocompromised. If one of them got sick, they’d all be sick.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned his cart down the next isle, scanning the shelves for grape juice. Preferably, he’d get the brand his sister prefered, but really he just wanted whatever was cheapest. They didn’t always have much in the way of money, and he wanted as much shopping done today as he could manage.</p><p>His eyes landed on the store brand juice, marked the cheapest with a big <i>100% Juice</i> on the label. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the relieved smile as he reached out for the bottle.</p><p>Another hand landed on the bottle at the same time, right over top of his own.</p><p>He stared at it for a moment in shock. Then he was jerking back with a brief shout.</p><p>“Social distancing!”</p><p>The young man jerked away as well, staring at him with wide brown eyes. They would be pretty in almost any other circumstance.</p><p>The accidental words scratched at his throat and caught his breath, choking out a couple dry coughs. He lifted the neckline of his shirt quickly, covering his mouth.</p><p>The stranger took another step back.</p><p>“No offense,” the man started, “but I don’t want whatever you have.”</p><p>Obi-Wan recovered quickly, smoothing his shirt back into place.</p><p>“You’re the one who touched me!” he argued back.</p><p>The man with pretty brown eyes considered that a moment.</p><p>“I guess you’re right.”</p><p>“So I don’t want whatever <i>you</i> have,” Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>“I don’t have anything!” Pretty Eyes refuted.</p><p>Obi-Wan just quirked a single eyebrow up at him.</p><p>The man sighed, shifting his feet to relax back into a casual stance.</p><p>“Alright,” he said. “How about this. You give me your number, and if I do end up sick with something, I’ll text you to let you know.”</p><p>The words caught him off guard. They seemed genuine and sincere, but there was a truly playful glint in the stranger’s expression. For just a second or two, he left himself really look at the man.</p><p>He was certainly easy on the eyes. Tan skin, clean-shaven, black hair cut short and kept neat. There was a long, wicked-looking scar curling across his temple and downwards to the top of his cheek. It didn’t detract from his looks at all, though. If anything, it made him more intriguing.</p><p>“And…” Obi-Wan began slowly, deciding to play into whatever game this was. “If <i>I</i> get sick, I’ll need <i>your</i> number. Just to inform you, of course.”</p><p>“Of course,” the man agreed with a smile.</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled out his phone and opened his contacts. He created a new one, and asked for the number and the man’s name.</p><p>“Cody,” he supplied easily. “Yours?”</p><p>“Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Cody smiled softly.</p><p>“Have you added.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>They stood there, several feet apart, smiling a little awkwardly at one another.</p><p>Then Obi-Wan remembered what he was actually there for.</p><p>He shook himself out of his dazed state, stepping forward again and grabbing the bottle of juice from the shelf.</p><p>“Anyway, gotta…”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Cody agreed. “Me too.”</p><p>He grabbed his own bottle of juice.</p><p>“Well… see you,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>“Right. Yeah…”</p><p>They turned opposite directions.</p><p>Something possessed him to turn around again.</p><p>“Wait,” he said, stopping his cart. Cody turned as well, something like hope (hopefully) shining in his eyes. “And what if neither of us gets sick? Could we maybe…?”</p><p>Cody gave him a little smirk of a grin.</p><p>“I’ll call you sometime, then.”</p><p>A smile brightened Obi-Wan’s face. He nodded, probably quicker than was necessary.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Just text me in like two weeks if we’re both still alive,” Cody teased.</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed shortly, feeling slightly more at ease.</p><p>“Yeah… I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Married to the job & Coffee shop AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for a half hour sprint in the discord server I'm a part of.</p><p>This sort of follows the prompt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody Fett came from a large family. He had what felt like a million brothers, sisters, and cousins. Their house was almost never quiet and it was a rare thing to find yourself alone in it. And that wasn’t always good. When you grow up around so many people you get used to being around crowds. And then silence begins to feel… empty.</p><p>So when he woke up entirely alone on the first nice Saturday they’ve had since spring started, he was surprised at first.</p><p>Almost hesitantly, he pulled himself from the blessedly warm bed, threw on a shirt, and ventured downstairs. With the house absolutely silent, he could hear each squeak and creak of the old floorboards.</p><p>No one, literally <i>no one</i>, was home.</p><p>There was something very wrong about it.</p><p>Cody frowned to himself, heading back upstairs to actually get dressed and start the day. He had a mystery to solve, after all.</p><p>Upstairs, his phone was ringing on the nightstand.</p><p>The screen displayed a picture of himself with his twin locked under his arm in what could almost be a hug.. His brother’s favorite song blasted through the room. Well, he supposed if he hadn’t already been awake, he would be now.</p><p>He plucked the phone up, unplugging it from its charging cable. A tap to the green button accepted the call.</p><p>“Rex, where is everyone?” he asked without preamble as soon as he knew they were connected. They hardly ever answered one another’s calls with a greeting anymore. It was easier to just get right to the point. Assuming it was Rex on the other end of the line anyway.</p><p><i>“The real question is: where are you?”</i> Rex’s voice challenged back at him. Ah, so Boba hadn’t stolen his phone again.</p><p>“At home? Exactly where everyone must have left me when you were spirited off to who knows where-”</p><p>
  <i>“Cody. Do you remember what’s happening today?”</i>
</p><p>Cody’s frown deepened.</p><p>“No…?” he responded, dragging the word out. “Why? What’s happening today-”</p><p>Saturday. Spring. It was April, wasn’t it?</p><p>Suddenly he was turning as fast as he could and glaring over at the calendar that hung above his desk.</p><p>Yup, there it was. The grand opening. <i>Their</i> grand opening.</p><p><i>Aliit</i> Coffee.</p><p>Stars, his brothers had been working forever for this. How could he have forgotten?</p><p>Cody groaned out loud, suddenly scrambling into motion.</p><p>“Shit…”</p><p><i>“Yeah, shit,”</i> Rex agreed. <i>“You better get here soon or else Fives and Echo are going to be</i> majorly <i>disappointed.”</i></p><p>Cody put the call on speakerphone and tossed the cell onto his mattress. His jeans from yesterday should still be clean enough, and he knew he had at least <i>one</i> pair of clean boxers. Then it was just about finding the gold shirt Echo had handed him the other day and the apron and <i>shit</i>-</p><p>He was so late. There was no way he was going to make it in time.</p><p>“Why didn’t anyone wake me up?” he demanded absently.</p><p><i>“We didn’t know you were home,</i> di’kut<i>!”</i> Rex’s voice defended from the bed.</p><p>Cody literally jumped into his jeans, and he thanked the stars that no one had been around to witness that. It was horribly undignified for the second oldest of the Fett kids to be hopping around his room like a teenager late for an exam.</p><p>“Where else would I have been, Rex?”</p><p><i>“Seriously, Cody? You’re almost literally</i> married <i>to your job. Where do you</i> think <i>we thought you were?”</i></p><p>Oh, not this again. They’d had this conversation slash argument before.</p><p>“I am not married to my job and-”</p><p>
  <i>“You should be-”</i>
</p><p>“He’s also not my job! He’s one of my coworkers.”</p><p>
  <i>“You are a security guard in the building he teaches in. I’d call him your job.”</i>
</p><p>Cody scowled as he finally found the shirt and yanked it over his head. His white (<i>why white???</i>) apron hung neatly by the door and there was thankfully a clean, matching pair of socks in the drawer. Just a little deodorant, his shoes, and he would be ready to speed his way down to his baby brothers’ cafe.</p><p>“I’m done talking to you, Rex,” he said, picking the phone back up and leaving the room, snagging the apron on his way past.</p><p>
  <i>“Do you want to know how we found out you weren’t with him?”</i>
</p><p>Cody sighed.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>
  <i>“He’s here.”</i>
</p><p>Cody nearly tripped down the stairs. <i>Fuck.</i></p><p>
  <i>“If this is how you planned to tell us that the two of you are together, I will be so disappointed.”</i>
</p><p>“Rex-”</p><p>
  <i>“Because that means I lost my bet to Jesse and Fives, and I’m not allowed to lose bets about you. I’m your twin. If anyone should be losing bets, it should be everyone else.”</i>
</p><p>“Would it make you feel better to know we just got together two days ago and I’d invited him to the opening over a month ago?” Cody asked, managing to sound at least slightly apologetic as he threw himself into his car and started it up.</p><p>
  <i>“That might save my bet, thanks.”</i>
</p><p>Cody smirked. “You’re welcome. Now hang up, I’m driving. I’ll be there in five.”</p><p>
  <i>“Make it three.”</i>
</p><p>“Done.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you have any prompts you'd like to see me try my hand at, pop 'em in the comments and I'll see what I can do. Thanks again and happy reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>